


like he hung the sun, moon, and stars

by flyingkageyama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Leia ships it, M/M, there's a tiny description of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkageyama/pseuds/flyingkageyama
Summary: how to be comforted by your jedi bf: a guide by din djarin
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	like he hung the sun, moon, and stars

The final perimeter check was Leia’s order. Din would probably never outwardly admit it, but he was kind of, sort of, _terrified_ of Leia. Now Din didn’t understand the Force, but he could still understand without it that Luke and Leia both held a sense of power that he couldn’t quite understand. Between the two, Leia was the one to more openly display her power, which is why after she gave him the order, he was immediately shooting up into the air. 

“Romance has made you soft, Luke,” Din heard her say one day in a teasing manner. 

The grounds all looked the same from when he first landed in his ship earlier that day, just with a lot less singed trees and dark trooper bodies. 

Din spots the top of Luke’s head like one of his homing missiles and lands behind him with the hiss of his jetpack. A wounded noise leaves his throat when Luke turns around. Watching Luke destroy an entire platoon of dark troopers on a small screen couldn’t compare to watching him do it from just an arm’s length away. 

Both he and Leia fought with an unmatched intensity. The way Luke moved on the battlefield was almost like a dance he had perfectly memorized. 

And it was Din’s fault to have messed it up.

Din had seen him use the Force time and time again since he had begun visiting Grogu at the temple, but everything with Luke always seemed to distract him. The split second pause he had taken to watch Luke shoot out his arm to combine his powers and swordsmanship left an opening, one that Leia signaled with a loud scream of Din’s name. Din had enough time to destroy the trooper who had gotten too close for comfort, but that did not spare Luke. By the time Din had turned back to Luke, he was already kneeling on the ground, his robe that hung from his shoulders pooled around him. Leia cried out, and a second later, Chewie was charging over with a cry of his own and taking down the trooper. 

He didn’t see the damage until now. 

Din strides up to him in a few short steps. He raises his hands between them, wanting to touch him, comfort him, to do _something_ with them, but he let them hang awkwardly in the air between their bodies. The damage wasn’t too bad, it honestly looked like there wasn’t any. The only sign of it being the dried blood on his face, the sight of it making Din’s own boil. That trooper had hurt Luke. The man who had taken Grogu in and protected him with every fiber of his being. The man who Din loved so deeply that it threatened to burn him up like the countless stars in the galaxy, _his_ Luke who-

“Din,” Luke said softly, the stern undertone pulling him from his thoughts. He held his breath as Luke pulled one of his hands up and placed it over his heart, “it’s all over, Din. I’m okay.” In that moment Din wished there was nothing between them. Not his armor, or Luke’s robes, or his helmet. He wanted so badly to get even closer to him and press his hands to the warm skin beneath his clothes. He wanted to feel the thump of his heart underneath his hand with no layers in between them until the vibration sank into his bones. 

Din used his other arm to wrap around his waist and pull them together, and finally let out the breath he was holding when his helmet was pressed to Luke’s forehead. 

“May I?” Luke asked when he pulled back, gesturing to the helmet by tapping on it softly with his forehead. It made Din chuckle each time he did it. Sometimes even doing it wordlessly without question, because Din always knew exactly what it meant. 

Every time was always like the first time, no matter if it was after a long day, and Din was finally able to remove his helmet when they were slipping into bed, or if it was fervently when all they were trying to do was find each other’s mouth after they managed a few moments to slip away at the temple. Luke always looked upon him in a way that Din didn’t know he needed. It absolutely terrified him, but at the same time, he could never get enough.

Din struggled to pull his helmet off with one hand, and was rewarded with a soft laugh from Luke when his helmet landed beside them in the grass with a heavy thunk that made the struggle worth it. Luke’s hand was warm on his face when he cupped his cheek, Din turned his neck to kiss his palm softly before turning back to look down at Luke. 

“C’mere,” Luke said, moving his hand to cup the back of Din’s neck to pull him down. Their lips met in a soft brush, the both of them too tired to press further. 

Din didn’t realize he was shaking until they separated. He pulled his hand from over Luke’s heart to join the one around his waist, and buried his head into the crook of his neck. 

“We’re all okay Din, and when they come back,” Din’s grip tightened around his waist, “we’ll get through it again and all be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> when i typed "din's" google docs tried to get me to autocorrect it to "dog's" >:(
> 
> [tumblr](https://gaycrunch.tumblr.com)


End file.
